


Girls 101

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Are asahi and noya together?, Asahi is a mess, Author knows japanese, Being a girl sucks, Boys learn about the female body, Enemies to Lovers, Even they dont know, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Power, Girls panicing, How to be a girl, I wrote this instead of homework, Is a real mom now, Just a buch of dudes being gay, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, My favorite character is nishinoya, My hero academia makes an appearence, Noya is a total tomboy, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Saeko is the best big sis, Secret Crush, Shipping, So she puts some simple japanese phrases i the story, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hard Way, Time for ignoring my problems, Volleyball gays, dadchi, i have no clue what i'm doing, so much shipping, sugamomma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one was sure what happened. After a game, four of their players went missing. When they came back, they're panicking more than the others. Now the four of them need to learn to live in their new bodies. But hey, they have Saeko!I may end up spotlighting one character, but excuse me for having a favorite.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Thoughts look like this because my tablet can't italicize}

Cheers went up from the crowd as the ball hit the floor on the opposite side of Karasuno. The boys off to the side ran on court to celebrate their win with the rest. Whooping, yelling, and handstands on teammates occurred. Noya was on top of Tanaka. His tired arm quickly gave out, and he lost his balance, but realized it too late to tell Tanaka. When he expected for his face to meet hardwood floor, he was surprised to feel himself land in strong arms. He looked up, and immediately flushed a deep red when he realized it was Asahi who had caught him. 

"I- ah, Asahi!" 

"Careful there, Noya," Asahi said, setting him down. 

"I was! Just... tired." 

"Whatever you say, little Libero." 

{Little libero?}

The teams lined up and exchanged a thank you, before they all shuffled off the court. 

...

Noya finished changing into his street clothes and his jacket when felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Noya asked. 

"We need to refill our water bottles, but we have no clue where to go. We were hoping you would know," Hinata explained. 

"Actually, I did see a water fountain a few halls from here. I could lead you there if you'd like?" 

"Absolutely!" 

"What's this? You're going to refill your water bottles?" Suga butted in. The three nodded. "Mind if I join? There's someone I want to see if I can find."

"Of course you can come!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"Great! Lets go!" 

With that, the four headed off. Noya led the way through the halls, trying to remember where he had seen the water fountain. Soon they came to a intersection of hallways. Noya stopped. 

"I don't remember which way if was." He commented. "Does anybody know where the bathroom is?" Yamaguchi shook his head.

"No, and it's too bad our game was the last for the day," Suga said. "Almost no one is here to ask." 

"Then why not apply the Disney rule?" Hinata suggested. 

"The.. Disney rule?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"When in doubt, go left." Hinata marched on, turning to the left. His progress was quickly stopped. In the middle of the hall, a swirling cloud of black mist materialized. Hinata froze. From the vortex of mystery mist, three figures stepped. One looked to be made of the same mist, one was a little girl with blonde buns and razor teeth, and the other was wearing a black cloak. 

"Wow, Kurogiri, " the cloaked man said, "didn't know you could actually make a gate to a whole other dimension!"

"If you wanna be in the league, newbie," the girl said, "ya gotta proove yourself."

"And remind me why we can't do it in our dimension?"

"Your quirk must remain secret. The victims would report it as soon as possible." The mist man replied. 

The four volleyball players had stood frozen the entire conversation. 

"Well, if you insist. Mask on, Toga." The girl put a gasp mask on, and a white mist started to seep from the man's cloak. 

Noya finally found his wits, and stepped back, taking a gasp of air and holding his breath. In Front of them, Hinata collapsed like a doll. Noya grabbed him, but the first tug, and he tripped. As he collided with the floor, the air was knocked from his mouth. He was forced to suck in the quickly spreading white mist. It felt like chilli powder mixed with fire. His throat burned and his lungs felt like they were exploding. The last thing he saw was Suga with a red face trying to wake Yamaguchi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds a few girls who look terrifyingly familiar. Asahi and Noya have a thing for each other.

"They've been gone a while..." Ennoshita commented as the team stood outside of the van. 

"Do you think they don't know where we are?" Asahi asked. 

"No, I sent Hinata a text and it says read." Kageyama replied. 

Suddenly, talking could be heard from around the corner. 

"No, I'm not telling them!"

"They're going to find out eventually."

"The faster they find out the faster we can go home and sort this out!"

"Ow! Why are these so tender?"

"Sorry!"

"The Karasuno boys are going to have to suck it up!" 

Daichi, Asahi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama went around to investigate. When they turned the corner, they froze, as did the four girls in front of them. One had long silver hair, just like Suga's but down to her waist, one had hair just like Hinata's only a little longer, one had shoulder length green hair, and the last one... She bore a striking resemblance to Nishinoya. Bleached strand and all. They all had on clothes that were slightly too big for them, and they all looked like they could be twins of one of their players. Asahi blushed at the sight of them, especially the latter. 

"Can- can we help y-you?" Daichi sputtered. 

The shortest, the one that looked like Noya shoved through her friends. "Actually you can." 

"That jacket..." Tsukishima mused. The one with green hair's breath hitched and she cowered behind the tall silver one. 

"That's impossible!" Daichi gasped. "Noya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Suga?" 

The one who was apparently Noya Shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. "Surprise~?" A moment of silence was followed by Asahi fainting.

...

When Asahi came to, Noya was looking concerned down at his face. 

"Asahi! Are you OK?" 

"I- yeah?" He sat up. 

She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank god you terrified me please never do that again it looked like it hurt are you sure you're ok do you need an ice pack?" 

"No, really, I'm fine," Asahi said. "I'm more worried about you." 

She sat back. Her pants were clipped on one side, preventing then from falling, and her shirt was hidden under her zipped up team jacket. "Why?"

Asahi gestured to her hourglass shaped body and her sternum. "Well... All that." 

"Oh. Well, I guess that's a pretty good reason." Asahi looked over to where the rest of the team aside from the other third years were bombarding their now female teammates with questions and words of comfort while Yachi ran around giving hugs in what looked like a very awkward and specific way. "But really," Noya went on. "I can assure you, I'm fine. Just not... Quite..."

"Used to it?"

"Yeah. Not used to it." 

Then Kiyoko walked up. "Here, Asahi," she said, handing him a water bottle. "Noya, would you come with me?" Noya nodded and stood up to leave. 

"See ya in a bit, Asahi," Noya waved. Asahi could feel his face heating up as she left. 

"Ooh! Does the Ace have a thing for the Libero?" Asahi swirled around to see Tanaka walking up, a devious smirk plastered on his face. 

"Wh- what? I- ye- no! I don't- maybe?" 

Tanaka laughed. "Don't worry dude, your secret's safe with me. Anyway, Daichi wanted us to load the van. Just came to tell ya." He reached out a hand, which Asahi took. 

"Do you think he- she likes me back?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's mutual? Or is it hopeless? I mean, he- she-... They've always gone after Kiyoko. What if I'm just a friend?"

"Dude," Tanaka dropped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not great with relationships at all, but all I can tell you, is that I totally ship you guys."

"Ship us?" 

"Not going to explain now. Bus!" 

...

Asahi was looking out the window at the sunset when he felt a weight next to him. He looked up to see Noya shifting around, trying to get comfortable. She was in new clothing, ones she actually fit. Where she got them, Asahi had no idea. She drew her knees to her chest and dropped her chin on her kneecaps. Her eyes clouded over. 

"Are you really OK?" Asahi asked. Noya shook her head, ever so slightly. The van started moving. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, we have three hours, so you can totally take your time!" 

Noya raised her head and looked around at her other teammates. "Later," she whispered. Asahi blushed even further when she scooted to lean up against him. Once he got over his bewilderment, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, being careful not to touch anything that she could disapprove of. Her head fell onto his shoulder, or on his arm really, seeing as she didn't even reach that high. Soon, her breath leveled out. 

Asahi looked around. Across the aisle, Kageyama and Hinata back to back. Hinata was in the window seat, and Kageyama was facing Asahi. He saw Noya cuddled up to him and shot a glance back at Hinata. 

Tanaka peeked over the back of the seat in front of him, stars in his eyes. He shot Asahi a look of pure excitement and joy. Asahi was almost not surprised when he saw his phone peek over as well and the camera click. He winced, and Asahi heard Ennoshita snap at him. 

...

30 minutes later, Asahi was yanked from sleep by Noya gasping and scrambling away. Her eyes were full of panic and her forehead was beaded with sweat. She calmed down at the sight of Asahi. 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Asahi asked, as soon as she settled back into his side. 

"Well..." she took a deep breath. "My family... I don't know how they'll react. My dad thinks women are biologically weaker, but he never told my mom that. My mom is kind of a faint of heart, more so than you. No offense. And my older brother... Oh geeze, how will HE take this? And on top of all that, I'm uncomfortable in my own skin, and I have no clue how to girl!" 

"Hey, if you take a breath, I may be able to help with one of those things," Asahi said, pulling Noya closer. 

"Wait really?"

"Mm hmm. Now move your fingers. Take note on how it feels, how you think it's different, make sure you know for sure that they're YOUR fingers." Noya stared at her fingers while she wiggled them. "See, the more you use your body, the more you connect with it. Maybe one day you should go on a jog, just to ground yourself to your legs." 

Noya stopped looking at her fingers and up at Asahi. "Thanks. Like really, thank you."

"Aw, it's no problem, re-" Asahi froze as Noya planted a kiss on his cheek before resting her head back on Asahi. By the time he had figured out what happened, she was already out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko comes to whisk the girls away to lecture on how to girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inhale*  
> I have nothing to say for myself. This should have been out a month before it did. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting.

Hinata woke when her support stood up. She crashed backwards with a yelp, and made eye contact with Kageyama, who had a amused grin on his face. She gave him an annoyed look before sitting up and yawning. As she picked her stuff up, here eyes caught sight of the two across the aisle. She chuckled at the sight of Nishinoya curled up in Asahi's arms. Tanaka took a picture before shaking the two awake. 

"Are those two together?" Kageyama asked as they got off the van. Hinata just shrugged. 

"You! Shouyou, Tadashi, Koshi, and Yuu!" The familiar over enthusiastic voice of the team's big sis, Tanaka Saeko, shouted at them as she ran over the pavement of the parking lot. 

"Hey, Saeko!" Tanaka greeted her. 

"You four, you're coming with us!" Saeko announced to the girls. "Kiyoko and Yachi included!" 

"すみません?" Suga asked.

"Yeah, Ryuu and Tadashi called, so I called your parents, and now you're spending the night with me! Besides, the best way to learn to be a girl is to learn from a girl!" 

"I did not sign up for this," Yamaguchi mumbled, still half asleep. 

"I'm game!" Noya said. "What? Sounds fun." 

"Why are we even doing this?" Suga asked. 

"Because," Yachi put in, "all girls need to have a sleepover! It's sort of like a right of passage!"

"That, and we all agreed that this would be the best way to help you guys while buying more time to figure out what to tell your families," Kiyoko added.

The girls were silent for a moment.

"We're not getting out of this, are we?" Suga asked.

"Not a chance!"

...

Five minutes later, the Tanaka siblings, and the girls minus the managers, were crammed into Saeko's four person car. 

"Alright, ladies, ready to go?" Hinata, recalling the last time she rode with Saeko, firmly gripped into the nearest person, which happened to be Yamaguchi, who was forced to sit on top of her for lack of room. 

"While ridding Saeko roads, comfort and safety are not guaranteed. For the love of god, PLEASE buckle up!" Tanaka said, just as Saeko peeled out of the parking lot. Noya, who sat sandwiched between Suga and Hinata, latched on to both girls, Suga spread herself out, and Yamaguchi clung on to Hinata for dear life. Tanaka just sat with a hand on the door window and on the console. 

By the time Saeko pulled into the driveway, the four girls were shaking and disoriented. Saeko and Tanaka got out, and opened the doors, causing the girls to spill out onto the pavement. 

"Never... Again..." Yamaguchi groaned. 

They picked themselves up and went inside.

...

(Time skip brought to you by a writer's block that lasted for far too long so I'm giving up and skipping to when I have an idea of what I want to happen)

...

"Saeko," Suga said from her place on the sofa next to the boy- turned-girls, "do us a favor and NEVER show us that again. 

Nishinoya on the far edge of the sofa pressed further into the arm rest and pulled her legs up. Her eyes were glazed over. 

Yamaguchi curled in on herself and refused to look at her body.

Hinata was splayed out on the floor.

Saeko shrugged as she closed her tv slideshow on 'Female anatomy and how to deal with being a girl'. "You guys had to know."

Then the doorbell rang. Saeko ran to answer it. 

"Hey guys!" Yachi's cheerful voice said. "We brought smoothies and a change of clothes!" Hinata was behind Saeko in a split second.

"Yes, food!"

Kiyoko laughed and handed her a pink and orange drink. "We took a wild guess at what you liked." Noya and Yamaguchi joined the girls at the door. "And we brought a movie."

"\\(=u=)/" went the girls.

... Time skip brought to you by my terrible transition skills. ...

The seven girls sat huddled in the dark living room surrounded by empty smoothie cups and in fresh PJs. Yachi and Kiyoko had gotten them matching clothes. They each wore a white t-shirt with a little design on it and shorts with a matching color. For example, Hinata's was a blue bird and blue shorts, Yamaguchi's was volleyball with green shorts, Noya's was a lightning bolt and yellow, and Suga's silver bear and grey shorts. 

By the halfway point in the movie, it was 11:00pm. Tanaka came downstairs, shot his friends and sister a look before grabbing a drink and heading back upstairs. 

Finally, the movie ended, but none of the girls could sleep. After they sat there for a solid minute, Yamaguchi broke the silence. 

"Hey, Nishinoya-san, are you and Asahi a thing?"

"I- heh- w-what- no...." They looked at Noya, who's face had earned a blush the shade of summer strawberries. "No, we aren't together."

"Really?" Suga asked, "because it seemed like it when you were cuddling on the bus."

"Yeah, it was really cute!" Saeko said. 

"Wait how do you know?" Noya demanded.

"Ryu sent me a picture." She opened her phone and showed Noya the picture of Noya cuddled up in the crook of Asahi's arm. 

"Tanaka, you bastard," Noya growled. "Then what about you, Yamaguchi. What about you and Tsukjishima-san?" 

Now it was Yamaguchi's turn to turn red. "Oh, you know- nothing... It's not...." She got quiet. "Actually, I've had a crush on Tsukki for a while now." sh looked up. "what do i do?" 

"Wish I could help but regarding your tastes, I'm useless." Saeko said. 

Hinata's eyes were squinted. She pointed at Yamaguchi. "But why?"

Yamaguchi pointed to Hinata. "Then why?"

Hinata spluttered and stumbled, understanding just fine what Yamaguchi was sugesting.

Noya snorted, trying to hold in laughter. 

"Hey, why don't we skip over this topic, Ok?" Yachi suggested. 

"Yup! Ok! Agreed!"

"Also," Kiyoko spoke up, "Yachi and I will be taking the lot of you to the mall tomorow. You're all going to need proper clothes."

"Mmhm! And my mom agreed to pay so as long as it isn't too pricey too!" Yachi exclaimed. 

"Oi, can ya keep it down down there?" Tanaka's muffled voice came from down the hall.

"Gomen'nasai!"

...

In the morning, Kiyoko and Yachi cooked the group some breakfast. When Tanaka came down, his eyes and mouth watered. Weather it was from seeing a bunch of cute girls in his house or from the delicious aroma, no one would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok two things. 
> 
> One, this is an overused idea and I don't have a plot, therefore I will be orphaning this work. 
> 
> Two, I will be doing another overused work, but with a plot idea. HQ wing fic.
> 
> The title is Cherry blossom Pollen, and seeing as it's not out yet, I don't have a link, but you can look for it I guess. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this and I'm sorry if I let you down.


End file.
